


In the Middle of the Night

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [76]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Masturbation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You wake up to find Poe in a very compromising state.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 9





	In the Middle of the Night

When Poe woke up in the middle of the night, there was a tightness in his boxers. He groaned as he knew this would happen. He was having a veeeery good dream about you. It involved you and chocolate syrup. Oooohh boy.

Poe glanced at you and you were sound asleep. Usually, he would wake you up to see if you’d be willing to help him out, but lately you’ve been really exhausted with work. He wanted you to get as much sleep as possible. He knew what he had to do. 

He scoot away from you, hoping that with the distance, what he was about to do wouldn’t wake you up. He bit his lip as he slid his hand into his boxers. He felt moisture leaking out from his tip. He groaned at how sensitive he already was. He then gripped his shaft and slowly moved his hand up and down, occasionally glancing at you to make sure he didn’t wake you. When he had a feeling he was in the clear, he closed his eyes.

He thought about his dream. He drizzled chocolate syrup all over your naked body. In his dream, he was licking every single drop of chocolate off you. Your moaning and mumbling of his name spurred him on. He was right about to delve into your sweet pussy when he woke up. If the dream continued, he imagined you on your knees licking up all the chocolate of Poe’s hard cock. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he mumbled, imagining how good your mouth felt. He imagined making you take all of him. He could see your [y/e/c] looking up at him. Your eyes tearing up a bit, “Such a good girl for me, baby.” 

Poe next imagined throwing you on the bed and just fucking you. His primal side coming out and you screaming about wanting him to go faster, harder.

“Shit, Y/N, I’m close.”

“Cum in me, Poe. Please. I want it,” he imagined you saying.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N.” he panted your name over and over again until-

“Poe?”

Poe’s eyes shot open and he turned to you. You were sitting up and staring at him. You eyed his fist wrapped around his hardened length. 

He gulped, “S-Sorry, sweetheart. Did I wake you?”

“You were saying my name. I thought something was wrong. Guess I was right.”

“Y/N, you don’t have-”

You shook your head, “My husband is in a bit of a predicament. I’d be a shitty wife if I didn’t help him out.” You kicked the covers off you and Poe. You laid on your stomach in between his legs. He could feel your breath on his cock, “What were you thinking about?” You asked as you ran your hands up and down his thighs.

Poe gulped, “I was fucking your throat, then your pussy.”

“That all?”

“You were covered in chocolate syrup.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Looks like we have to try that some time.” You leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to the base of Poe’s cock causing his breath to hitch, “You wanna fuck my throat, Poe?”

He nodded, “Yes, please.” His voice was desperate and raspy.

You couldn’t help but giggle before you took the head of his cock into your mouth. Poe groaned let his head fall back onto his pillow. His eyes were closed and he let himself feel the sensations.

“Fuck, baby. Take it.” he groaned.

He wove his fingers into your hair and gripped tight, the pain was also pleasurable. You moaned with his cock in your mouth and the vibrations were sent to his length.

“Shit. Your mouth’s so good, sweetheart. You take my cock so good.” 

You bobbed your head up and down in a fast pace. Poe tried making you go faster, chasing after his orgasm, but you pulled away.

“W-Whyyyy?” he whined. 

You chuckled and pumped his shaft ferociously, “Quit complaining.”

Poe’s hands fell onto the bed and gripped the sheets beneath him, “Hnnng. Y/N! Fuck!” You then slowed down and Poe cursed, “What the fuck, baby?!”

You smirked, “Beg.”

“Ah c’mooon!”

You shrugged, “Fine.” You went to move away, but Poe stopped you.

“Okay, okay! Y/N, my love, please make me cum.”

You gripped his cock again, “See? Was that so hard?”

“Shiiiiit. Yes! Y/N!” over and over again, your name was on his lips as he drew closer and closer to his climax and-” Fuuuuuuuck!” His seed spurt out onto his stomach and onto your hand. You continued to pump him until every last drop spilled out.

With a last groan from Poe, you let go of him. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he was panting hard.

You climbed over to your side of the bed and started cleaning up your hands and Poe’s stomach, “Better than your dream?”

Poe slowly nodded, still a bit disoriented from his orgasm, “Soooo much better.”


End file.
